


Clicked Heels

by cecilkirk



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryden - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Ryden, Seattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilkirk/pseuds/cecilkirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tripping eyes and flooded lungs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clicked Heels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thieves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thieves/gifts).



 

for fear of plagiarism this has been removed, but if you want to read it you can message me here or on tumblr at talksmaths. sorry!


End file.
